precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Precipice of War Role-Play Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the Precipice of War wiki! With Precipice lore spanning over 144 pages of roleplaying, over two years' worth as of February 2013, the amount of relevant lore has begun to stack up noticably. Whether you are new to Precipice and need to know something, or are a veteran and just want to nostalgia, this wiki is the best bet. This type of thing doesn't happen magically though, and we will need Precipers to install their knowledge of the goings on within the wiki, past and present, so that said knowledge will be on display for all to see. {IC Precipice knowledge will mostly be gained in one of five threads... *The active in character thread is where Precipice is currently taking place. This spans from May 1976 onwards in the Precipice universe. *The Aaron Era sporum thread is where most of 2011 Precipice took place. This spans from the middle of July 1970 to early April 1971. *The Gorgen Era sporum thread is where Precipice was stationed in January of 2011. This spans from January 1970 to mid July 1970 *The active out of character thread is not canon to Precipice because it is out of character, but it is a rich source of Precipice memes and reverly *The sporum era out of character thread is not canon for the same reason the active one isn't. It is a rich source of Precipice memes and Canada blamage. Another important thing to note is canon. Canon is a term applied to basiclly anything taken as undeniable fact about the Precipice universe. Some nations or actions, due to inactivity or poor posting by a player, are not recognized as historical despite being posted in the threads. The Arbiter of Canon is AaronMK, and it is his final decision whether something counts or not. It is important to keep this in mind, particularly when going through threads. For instance, there have been several iterations of Britain, but because they were short lived only the newest is considered canon. For the purposes of this wiki, non-canon material can be posted for the sake of remembering out past, but it should be marked as such so that people don't mistake it for fact. Now, go forth and wiki! For More Help, Check Out Precipice Resources! Post Catalogues This is a very grandiose project to log all the posts and the gist of what they are about to make old posts more easily searchable. The system is going to be somewhat based on what I (vilageidiotx) have done with Ethiopian posts in my OPs. Hopefully this will greatly simplify browsing the threads and help make it easier to find when or where something happened. Post Calendar Gorgen Era Aaron Era MCF Era Categories Not sure what to read? Here are a couple of lists about stuff. Listed by Article Type *Alliances *Characters *Cities *Conflicts *Communism *Events *Countries *Institutions *Memes *Rebellions *Technology *Mercenaries *Weapons *Documents Listed by Article Location *North America *South America *Europe *Africa *Asia *Middle East *Oceania Lists Not everything necessitates an entire article, but it is good to get a list of these things none the same in order to get an idea of what exists. This is something I hope to be useful in cases of weapons, vehicles, companies, media outlets, etc. which others might want to name drop in or reference in order to make a cohesive world. *NPC's *Media *Weapons *Corporate *Militaries *Currency Useful Templates Country Infobox Conflict Infobox Alliance Infobox City Infobox Organization Infobox Catagories To Do List... *Write articles regarding all relevant Precipice topics *Change the visuals to be more Precipey ✓ *Create wiki formats to simplify the process *Infoboxes for Nations based on CIA fact sheet info. ✓ *Create a banner that is pretty sweet *Create an icon that is also pretty sweet *Blame Canada ✓ *??? *Profit! The World as of now! Dark Red- China (AaronMK) Light Green- Brazil (Mihndar) Teal- Denmark (Tex) Yellow- Spain (gorgenmast) Light Red- Liberia (RussianNova) Dark Blue- France (no current player) (labeled to denote colonial possessions) Orange- United Kingdom (Feokris) Turquoise- Belgium (Randomness3333) Green- Ethiopia (vilageidiotx) Brown- Prussia (HugTheZombies) Light Blue- South Africa (RisingTempest) Tan- Sweden (Drmoose) Lavender- Armenia (TheEvanCat) Forest Green- Persia (Veoline) Australia- Pink (whiteblade) Colors are named in order of their appearance from left to right. All other nations are depicted in shades of gray. Below map has more areas listed, but is less up-to-date. 1. Serbia 2. Bulgaria 3. Hungary (Formerly part of Austria-Hungary) 4. Austria (Formerly part of Austria-Hungary) 5. Ottoman Empire 6. Prussia 7. Iraq (Persian satellite state) 8. Lithuania 9. Persia 10. Burma 11. Siam 12. French Indochina (Current member of the Asian Socialist Bloc) 13. China 14. Tibet (Part of China) 15. Turkistan (Formerly part of Russia and China, but somewhat occupied by China.) 16. Jaipur (formerly India) 17. Ethiopia 18. Tripolitania (Colony of the Ottoman Empire) 19. French West Africa (Colony of Spain) 20. Liberia 21. Ivory Coast (Colony of Great Britain) 22. Equatoria (State in Ethiopia's "Pan African Empire") 23. Republic of South Africa (Former German/Swiss Colony) 24. Mauritania (Colony of Spain) 25. Rhodesia (Former colony of Great Britain and Ethiopia, independent) 26. Republic of South Africa (Former colony of Great Britain) 27. Greece (Colony of the Ottoman Empire) 28. Columbia (Member state of the South American Confederacy) 29. Kingdom of Najd 30. Vologoda (Formerly Russia) 32. Dagestan (Formerly part of Russia) 34. Egypt (Colony of Turkey 34.5. Sudan (Part of Ethiopia) 35. Afghanistan 36. Luzon/Mindanao (Formerly part of the US, Luzon is an independent nation under the influence of China (their own influence splitting the Visayas islands in half) Mindanao is an independent nation under no influence or control) 37. Mexico 38. Korea (Territory of Japan) 38.5. North Korea (Member state of the Asian Socialist Bloc) 39. Taiwan (Part of China) 40. Japan 41. The United States 42. Canada 43. Brazil 44. Australia 45. East Indies (Territory of Japan) 46. New Guinea (Territory of Japan) 47. Eastern Russia/Siberia (Formerly Russia, currently RMSM territory, part of the Asian Socialist Bloc) 48. Siberia (Formerly Russia) 49. Ukraine (Formerly Russia) 50. Moscow Region (Formerly Russia, territory of Ukraine) 51. St.Petersburg-Novgorod region (Formerly Russia) 52. Russian Republic (Formerly Russia) 53. Finland (Formerly Russia) 53.5. Southern Finland (Formerly part of Finland) 54. Volgograd region (formerly Russia, territory of the Ottoman Empire (Turkey)) 55. Pakistan (Formerly India) 56. Kashmir (Formerly India) 57. Delhi (Formerly India) 58. Maharashtra (Formerly India 59. Bengaluru (Formerly India) 60. Sri Lanka (Formerly India) 61. Chad (State in Ethiopia's "Pan African Empire") 62. Sudan (State in Ethiopia's "Pan African Empire", and refer to 34.5) 63. Congo (State in Ethiopia's "Pan African Empire") 64. Swahililand (State in Ethiopia's "Pan African Empire") 65. Somalia (State in Ethiopia's "Pan African Empire") 66. German Tanzania (Former colony of Germany, now a colony of Switzerland) Latest activity Category:Browse